<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facebook Game by shhhzmc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700532">Facebook Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhzmc/pseuds/shhhzmc'>shhhzmc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Social Media, Teasing, femboy, masakitsapuson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhzmc/pseuds/shhhzmc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Put a finger down if..." was becoming viral in different social media networks most specially in Facebook. Stell got bored and posted something then received a reply he wouldn't expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stellvester "Stell" Ajero &amp; John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>• di natin sure kung may ending toh or wala👀<br/>• taglish toh<br/>• tangina nyo ul8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was yet another day of general community quarantine. Another episode of a not-so-productive day. Stell, being the kind of person who's very outgoing is so tired of hearing the same news over and over again and is having a hard time adjusting to the new normal since he cannot see his friends nor do the things they normally did.</p><p>He got up and made himself a meal. As he was scrolling through his Facebook timeline, a post caught his attention. It was a Facebook game that sounds interesting. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> [GAME] Lapag kayo ng "Put a finger down if..." sa comments tapos rereplyan ko if magbababa ako ng daliri or not daliiiiii </p>
</blockquote><p><i> "Magawa nga" </i> he copied the post, pasted it then uploaded it in his Facebook account. </p><p>He left his phone for a while and started to clean his rented room in the apartment. He also finished washing the dishes and taking a bath. He remembered his post and decided to go back.</p><p>He answered every single comment under his post until he saw his boyfriend's comment.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <b>John Paulo Nase:</b> put a finger </p>
</blockquote><i> "Tangina neto, sineryoso amputa. Put a finger ano? Parang tanga, Sejun" </i> he told to himself. He was confused at what does Paulo mean by his comment. He replied to him.<blockquote>
  <p> <b>John Paulo Nase:</b> put a finger<br/>
<b>Stell Ajero:</b> put a finger what? </p>
</blockquote>He went back to answer the other comments until his phone vibrated indicating that he just received another notification. He pressed the notification and read the reply.<blockquote>
  <p> <b>John Paulo Nase:</b> put a finger<br/>
<b>Stell Ajero:</b> put a finger what?<br/>
<b>John Paulo Nase:</b> put a finger in me ;) </p>
</blockquote>Stell was dumbfounded by Sejun's reply. What was this man up to? He felt something hard rising between his legs.<p>
  <i> "Ang bilis ko naman maturn-on pota. Kalmahan mo nga self hnggg" </i>
</p><p>As if on cue, his boyfriend's chathead popped.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <b>John Paulo sent a photo.</b> </p>
</blockquote>He quickly pressed Sejun's profile picture and there he saw, a picture of his boyfriend, only wearing a laced panty while doing a lipbite.<blockquote>
  <p> <b>Baby Boy:</b> hi daddy ;) </p>
</blockquote>He responded to the text while pulling his shorts down.<blockquote>
  <p> <b>Baby Boy:</b> hi daddy ;)<br/>
: FUCK YOU PAULO! </p>
</blockquote>As soon as he sent it, his phone dinged again.<blockquote>
  <p> <b>Baby Boy:</b> hi daddy ;)<br/>
<b>:</b> FUCK YOU PAULO!<br/>
<b>Baby Boy:</b> yes daddy, fuck me :D<br/>
<b>:</b> what a slut. video call, now.<br/>
<b>Baby Boy:</b> what about... no? hehe</p>
</blockquote>Stell couldn't handle it and quickly ran to the bathroom while holding his phone, his boyfriend's picture flashed.<p><i> "Putangina Sejun, you'll pay for this" </i> and next thing we knew, his moans were echoing in the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stell decided to give Sejun his punishment for what he had done but a crazy idea pops into his head and made things spicier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>• thank you very much sa tatlong nag-kudos sa 1st chapter huhu labyu po</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lockdown was now lifted and things went back to normal just days after that "thing" happened. Josh thought that it was nice to restart their normal lives with each other. Justin, Josh, Ken, Stell and Sejun are friends for God knows how long already. They're like family except that the other two are going to make a family. (sana gates nyo T_T)</p><p>They decided to meet up in their favorite go-to place, a famous cafe located in a mall in Makati.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <b>master josh:</b> san na kayo? magkakasama na kaming tatlo<br/>
<b>awoj ni sejun:</b> lapit na dre, san kayo banda?<br/>
<b>ritsked:</b> dun padin<br/>
<b>awoj ni sejun:</b> sige sige </p>
</blockquote>Not long after, the bell of the store chimed indicating that someone entered.<p><i> "Dre!!! Upo na kayo, umorder na din kami" </i> they greeted each other. The love birds sat in front of the three. </p><p><i> "Musta na kayo ni Pau?" </i> Ken asked. The three knew beforehand that there was something between the two even though they aren't admitting it yet and when they did, they were not that surprised. They supported the two to keep their relationship strong. They also know about the daddy and baby boy thing but they don't talk about it that much. </p><p><i> "Ayos naman HAHAHA going strong, diba mahal?" </i> Stell looked at the other and Sejun nodded.</p><p>After they finished their drinks, they decided to tour around the mall where the cafe was located. Hours of walking, shopping, taking pictures and playing had passed and their stomachs were grumbling. </p><p><i> "San tayo? Nagugutom na ako, treat ko" </i> Justin told them.</p><p><i> "Naks naman! Iba talaga pag ritsked eh" </i> Sejun teased the younger and the others laughed at agreement. </p><p><i> "Jabee nalang, gusto ko yung balat ng manok" </i> Ken suggested. </p><p>
  <i> "Balat lang pala ng manok edi jan na tayo sa tabi-tabi" </i><br/>
<br/>
<i>"Gago!" </i><br/>
<br/>
<i> "HAHAHA tara na nga puta" </i>
</p><p>They went inside the store and they sat somewhere vacant. Sejun and Stell sat back facing the wall while Ken, Josh and Justin sat next to each other, opposite side of the two. </p><p><i> "Ano sa inyo?" </i> Josh asked.</p><p><i> "Bucket meal nalang" </i> Sejun said.</p><p>
  <i> "Sige. Hoy Jah akin na card mo" </i>
</p><p>Justin pitched his wallet and grabbed his credit card then gave it to Josh. Once Josh left, Ken and Justin decided to play some mobile games while waiting for their order.</p><p><i> "Hoy Paulo" </i> Stell whisper screamed. He successfully got Sejun's attention when the latter faced him.</p><p><i> "Akala mo nalimutan ko na yung pinaggagagawa mo sakin nung isang araw ha" </i> Stell said to Sejun who just smirked.</p><p><i> "Bakit? Ano ba ginawa ko sayo? Eh di nga tayo magkasama nung isang araw eh" </i> Sejun pretended he wasn't horny and needy and that he didn't tease his daddy the past few days.</p><p>Stell went near Sejun and bit his earlobe causing him to flinch.</p><p>
  <i> "Stop pretending you don't know anything baby, you gave daddy a hard time and now, I'm the one who'll be giving it to you." </i>
</p><p>Stell then licked his boyfriend's earlobe after he whispered those words in a seductive manner. Sejun just gulped and started to regret everything he did. Ken and Justin were too immersed at the game they were playing that they didn't notice what the two was doing.</p><p>Josh finally came back with their order. They then ate what was before them. Stell was the first one who finished his food so he got up and brushed his teeth. When he returned, he got his phone and just opened his social media account and started to scroll. Minutes later, his hand traveled to Sejun's thick thighs and started to caress it and would occasionally squeeze it. Sejun was aware of this so he started to eat a little faster.</p><p>Stell's actions went faster too. Although he was busy with his phone, he was also busy in teasing his boyfriend. His hands were also traveling Sejun's inner thighs at the moment then decided to place his hand on top of the clothed bulge. The sudden action made Sejun release a hiss and held his cutlery harder as he eats. </p><p><i> "Oh bakit? Nyare sayo?" </i> Ken asked. </p><p><i> "D-de wala, a-ano lang hmpfff t-tumama yung tuhod ko s-sa table ahh" </i> Sejun said, struggling to talk. </p><p><i> "Ows? Talaga? Masakit, san ba banda? Dito ba?" </i> Stell then tightened his grip on Sejun's bulge making the older hiss louder. </p><p>
  <i> "F-fuck S-stell uhmpfff ahh shit hmmm" </i>
</p><p><i> "Oy sure ka ok ka lang?" </i> Ken asked with concern. </p><p><i> "Ohh O-ok lang, m-mawawala di~n naman hmmm" </i> Sejun smiled awkwardly.</p><p>Stell noticed this and an evilish smirk was painted in his lips as his plan was working really well. Minutes of resting his hand on top of his boyfriend's crotch, he removed it that made Sejun let out a heavy sigh little did he know that Stell was just starting. </p><p>Sejun got up to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He came back but when he sat, he felt a weird thing placed in his ass. He noticed Stell who placed his hand at the seat. Stell grasped Sejun's juicy ass making the latter hold unto his arm. Sejun looked at his lover and glared at him but he seems unbothered.</p><p>Sejun got up a little and swatted Stell's hand but the other just slapped his ass. He quickly sat, hoping that no one saw that.</p><p><i> "Ano? Tara na?" </i> Justin asked.</p><p>Sejun grabbed his bag but was interrupted when someone spoke. </p><p><i> "Maya na, pahinga muna tayo, busog pa tayo tas lalakad agad?" </i> Stell said.</p><p>
  <i> "Sa bagay, sige sige. Tara Ken, PUBG" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Sali ako" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Arat na dali, eto code, Josh, Ken"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Kayo? Di kayo sasali?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Wala namang PUBG tong si Paulo tas pag sumali ako magtatampo naman, kayo nalang" </i>
</p><p>Josh nodded and the three started to play. Sejun just sighed in defeat. Stell looked at Sejun and Sejun just glared at him. Sejun's mood quickly changed, his glaring eyes quickly shut and his mouth agaped when something went inside his hole that moved in and out. </p><p>Sejun tried to surpress his moans by biting his lip. He lets out airy sighs and stifled moans. Sejun placed his arms on top of the table, resting his head there. </p><p>
  <i> "Anyare jan?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Wala, inaantok siguro"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Ah sige, last 2 games nalang tas uwi na tayo"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Sige lang, take your time" </i>
</p><p>Sejun's current position gave Stell more access to his hole. He inserted the second digit that made Sejun hold unto the table's edge tight. Stell peeked and saw that Sejun was wearing the same laced panties he wore when he took the picture.</p><p>Stell smirked and pushed the two digits deeper and faster. Stell saw that there was a dark spot in Sejun's pants, he knew it was his pre-cum, Sejun was already wet and it delights Stell. Sejun's tent got harder and more visible that he decided to get up rush to the bathroom.</p><p><i> "Mag-CR lang ako" </i> Sejun said while rushing to the bathroom. Stell smirked. Seconds later, Stell decided to follow Sejun. </p><p><i> "May titignan lang ako dun" </i> The three just nodded. Stell followed Sejun in the bathroom. Luckily, the door wasn't locked.</p><p><i> "Stupid. Pano pag may ibang nagbukas nito" </i> Stell quickly entered the singular comfort room and locked the door.</p><p><i> "Fuck a-aghh hngg shit puta hmpff ughh Stell puta~" </i> Stell saw Sejun pumping himself, his eyes closed and his sinful mouth releasing moans near the sink. Sejun was too busy that he didn't saw Stell behind him. The scene was too hot that his own bulge grew harder.</p><p>Stell covered Sejun's mouth then entered his dick inside him. Sejun let out a loud moan but wasn't that audible because of Stell's hand covering his mouth. Stell pushed in and out of Sejun's tight hole, hitting his prostate many times. Sejun held at the sink tight, trying to support his body. His legs were like jelly.</p><p>Stell smacked Sejun's ass hard, a tear escaped Sejun's eyes. Stell replaced his hand with his lips to cover Sejun's mouth. His hand started to pump Sejun ruthlessly. Stell broke the kiss, strings of their mixed saliva escaped their mouths. Some dripping. </p><p>
  <i> "Come with me"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Y-yes d-addy ughh fuck hmpff" </i>
</p><p>Seconds later, warm liquid filled Sejun's ass and Stell's hand was covered with Sejun's cum. Stell grabbed some tissues and started to clean themselves. They were both exhausted.</p><p>
  <i> "Ano? 'Put a finger in me' ka pa ha. Uulit ka pa? hmm? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Kung ganito naman gagawin mo sa akin whenever I tease you then why not?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Slut." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Just for you" </i>
</p><p>
  <i> "Lolo mo just for you gago. Padapain kita sa counter eh tignan mo." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Joke lang kasi huhu pinagtitinginan tayo nina Josh kanina." </i>
</p><p>Stell smiled at how Sejun adorably said that. <i> Hay Sejun, what have you done to me? </i></p><p>They dressed up and went out of the bathroom. </p><p><i> "Ano? Tapos na kayo? Tara na. Ang tagal niyo ha, ano ba ginawa niyo? Milagro? HAHAHA tara na nga" </i> Ken said jokingly not knowing it was the truth that made Stell and Sejun laugh.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> THE END. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>• okeee wala na finish na HAHAHAHA thank you for reading!<br/>• comments are appreciated</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>• masakit ba sa puson? tuloy ko ba? HAHAHA<br/>• salamat sa pagbabasa labyow<br/>• comments are appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>